¡Te odio Yamanaka!
by SasuInoLovers
Summary: Viñeta #2. Sasuke odiaba la sensación de sus brazos sujetándose a su cuello mientras que su olor floral se impregnaba en su ropa. Sasuke de verdad la odiaba.


**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Viñeta #2**_

**¡Te odio Yamanaka!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Al entrar a la academia ninja, Sasuke creyó que todo sería más fácil, pero allí estaban todas esas molestas y tontas niñas que lo seguían a todas partes, y la peor de todas, Ino Yamanaka, liderándolas. A pesar de los años y todos sus rotundos rechazos, ella nunca dejó de ser tan molesta, nunca dejó de ser insistente, chillona y tonta, pero había algo nuevo, algo que tal vez la hacía un poco más interesante que el resto; Yamanaka Ino, a sus doce años, se había vuelto malvada.

Sí, malvada.

Siempre había existido cierta malicia "inocente" en ella, pero ahora podía llegar incluso a ser cruel cuando se burlaba de otras personas. Para Sasuke, en cierta forma, era divertido ver cómo insultaba a todos esos inútiles como el vago Nara o el idiota de Naruto; ella parecía detestar a todos los varones de su clase excepto a él, y eso estaba bien, ya que Sasuke Uchiha no compartía nada, y eso incluía la atención de Ino, aunque eso significara que tenía que soportar sus molestos abrazos, pero ese era un precio aceptable por verla callar a todo el mundo con su horrenda y chillona voz.

Él nunca lo admitiría, ni bajo tortura, pero Sasuke a veces sentía que Ino expresaba sus propios pensamientos sobre esos idiotas. Era extraño que tuvieran algo en común, y muy molesto. Sasuke odiaba pensar que la tonta Yamanaka, excluyendo a él, claro, era tal vez la persona más cuerda de todo el grupo. O lo sería, si no fuera porque seguía siendo tan ruidosa como siempre.

Ino todos los días se colgaba de su espalda como si fuera una costumbre, y podía quedarse pegada a él por horas si no lograba zafarse. Sasuke odiaba la sensación de sus brazos sujetándose súbitamente a su cuello mientras el olor floral de Ino se impregnaba en su ropa, haciendo que su aroma le picara en la nariz todo el día. Lo odiaba. Odiaba el simple hecho de que ella hiciera eso tanto como que Naruto estuviera obsesionado con él. Sin embargo, nunca decía nada, no porque quisiera que ella lo abrazara, por supuesto que no le gustaba que nadie lo tocara, odiaba cuando lo hacían, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que, aunque llevara al límite de su escasa paciencia, ella no era ni siquiera digna de sus palabras de frustración.

Y la cosa no terminaba ahí, para colmo, su compañera Sakura se ponía histérica, como si tuviera alguna clase de poder sobre él, y entonces ella e Ino discutían como si ambas fueran dueñas de su cuerpo. A veces, incluso ambas lo tocaban sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, tirando de él de un lado para el otro hasta que Sasuke se hartaba de tratar de ignorarlas y les gritaba para que lo soltaran y así poder alejarse, frío y cortante.

Sasuke odiaba a esas dos, sobre todo sus escándalos y los gritos que se tiraban entre ellas, siempre dejándolo en medio, las detestaba y no le gustaba tener que soportarlas, odiaba no poder golpearlas para ordenarles que de una vez por todas se alejaran, que lo dejaran solo; aunque sabía que nunca podría hacerlo de todos modos, porque no era correcto golpear niñas fuera del campo de batalla, lo que igual no quitaba que las aborrecía, a esas dos y sus peleas, así como al resto de sus compañeras de academia. Pero, sobre todo, detestaba a Ino Yamanaka y sus abrazos largos y melosos alrededor de su cuello.

Pero existía algo peor que Ino y Sakura peleando por su atención, y eso era Ino y Sakura siendo amigas. Cuando no peleaban por él, se pasaban todo el tiempo cotilleando como si nada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ellas? Las niñas siempre serían todo un enigma para él, pero de todas maneras no le interesaba descubrir los absurdos pensamientos de la tonta y cabeza hueca de Ino.

Pero además de los irritantes abrazos, las molestas peleas y los cotilleos estúpidos, también estaban esas otras veces que Ino no era mala con nadie, sino que se movía muy alegre por todo el salón, riendo tan alto que hasta en Suna la hubieran oído. Y cuando eso pasaba, Sasuke solo se cruzaba de brazos en su lugar, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla, pero muchas veces, para su mala suerte, no podía, porque su irritante voz le resonaba en el tímpano igual que el agudo tintineo de un cascabel.

Sasuke siempre bufaba al escucharla; la expresión divertida de Ino le irritaba de sobremanera, en especial cuando era seguida del estridente sonido de su risa. ¿Por qué demonios se ríe? ¿Qué cosa era tan divertida para ella? Él odiaba escucharla reír, ¡hacía que se sintiera molesto! ¡¿Por qué no dejaba de hacerlo?! ¿Se reía de él? Si era así, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Ino Yamanaka tenía la osadía de burlarse de él? Sasuke Uchiha sentía que sus mejillas ardían con pensarlo.

Que Ino se burlara de él no le gustaba. Toleraba que ella lo alabara; aunque a veces hacía oídos sordos, procuraba prestar atención a sus gritos de aliento durante los entrenamientos, pero pensar que ella podía estar riéndose de él no le gustaba, provocaba que se sintiera aún peor que cuando Itachi se iba semanas de misión; le apretaba el corazón y hacía que su estómago se torciera. Él no quería que Ino se burlara de él; él quería que ella siguiera alabándolo, porque era lo que tenía que hacer, ¿verdad? Él era un niño fuerte, el mejor de su clase, ella tenía que alabarlo, no reírse de él.

Fue entonces que se prometió que jamás aceptaría ningún obsequio de Ino, ni le dirigiría la palabra. Si ella quería reírse que lo hiciera de otra persona; él no le daría la oportunidad, porque Yamanaka Ino era odiosa, la detestaba, y se lo recordaría cada día de su existencia.

Sí, eso haría.

* * *

Después de mucho trabajo por parte de los escritores, traemos el segundo drabble de este hermoso proyecto. De parte de toda la comunidad de SasuInoLovers, esperamos que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Recuerden que si desean unirse, es cuestión de mandarnos un PM.

** Siempre SasuIno, nunca inSasuIno.**


End file.
